


Gray

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus finds gray in Roan's hair





	Gray

Ferus stood in the doorway to the bathroom he shared with his husband, staring at Roan from behind as Roan brushed his teeth. Roan caught his eye in the mirror and smiled at him. “Do you like what you see,” he asked with a smirk after he spit. 

Ferus smiled and made a big deal of checking out Roan’s nearly nude body before slowly walking towards him. “I might.” Ferus reached out to touch Roan’s back, lightly running his hand down Roan’s body, slipping his hand down Roan’s boxers to give his butt a gentle squeeze.

Roan grinned as he felt Ferus squeezing his butt and purposely took his time brushing his teeth to tease his husband. “Have to take care of my teeth,” he told Ferus who did his best to prevent himself from scowling.

Ferus brought his hand up to Roan’s hair, lightly playing with it when something caught his attention. “Hey Roan?”

“What Fer? I’ll be done in a few seconds,” Roan told him, feeling amused. “Are you really that impatient?”

Ferus couldn’t help but grin. “Actually, that has nothing to do with what I was going to say. I just noticed that you have a few grey hairs.”

Roan quickly finished up before turning to his husband. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Ferus answered with a smile.

“Well, it’s not surprising considering how crazy my husband drives me,” Roan teased. 

“Hey!” Ferus couldn’t help but laugh as he looked at his smiling husband who pulled him in for a kiss. 

When they broke the kiss Roan twirled the gold strand of Ferus’s hair. “You’re going to turn grey one day too honey. Remember that.”


End file.
